


Doing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mothers are wise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Mothers are wise.

**Title:** Doing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Try  
 **Author's Notes:** Mothers are wise.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Doing

~

_There’s no such thing as to try, only to do,_ his mother always said. Even as his father crammed pureblood propaganda down his throat, she’d tempered it with practical advice.

She’d been the reason he hadn’t despaired after the war, she’d been the one who’d suggested applying to the Ministry, made him _do_ things.

And so he did. He’d pursued his dream of being an Unspeakable, he’d pursued his goal of making the Malfoy name respected once more, and he’d pursued--

“Ready?” Harry asked, clasping Draco’s hand. “Time for our vows.”

Draco smiled. “Yes. I’m ready to say I do.”

~


End file.
